<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batkittens by Merixcil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088971">Batkittens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil'>Merixcil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatCat Week 2017 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina deals with the batkids' new expectations of her following the engagement</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson &amp; Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatCat Week 2017 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batkittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly a batfam feels sort of fic, but some of the kids aren't all that nice to Selina. If you're in need of straight up fluff this might not be the fic for you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina's known Dick since he was twelve and she was an unrepentant villain. She's still unrepentant, but she's more or less left her villain days behind her. If the odd bit of jewellery goes missing from a mob owned store, its not like anyone's counting, not in a city this size.</p><p>Having known him for so long, Selina's entirely unsurprised when Dick shows up on her doorstep brandishing a frankly outrageous bouquet of pink and orange roses and a bottle of red no doubt looted from the Wayne family wine cellar. </p><p>He grins at her over the top of the flowers. "I hear congratulations are in order."</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Selina throws the door open to let him in. </p><p>She doesn't have a vase big enough for the roses, so they improvise by cutting off the top of an old milk carton and shoving them in there with a sachet of plant food and some water. Selina resolves to ask Ivy if she's got anything more suitable the next time they meet. </p><p>"Seriously, you didn't have to." Selina gestures to the flowers sometime after they've finished the bottle Dick brought with him and started working their way through her limoncello stash. </p><p>Dick can't handle vodka and he hates the taste of whiskey. Like she said, he's ridiculous. </p><p>He waves her down. "Please, you're about to become my step mum. It was the least I could do."</p><p>Seline makes a face. "God. I'm so not trying to be anyone's mum."</p><p>"Didn't think so." Dick winks at her. "Forreal though, I wanted to do something. I love Bruce and you're pretty great and its high time the two of you tied the knot. So. Congrats."</p><p>"You always were a sweetie." Selina pinches at Dicks cheeks. </p><p>Dick, who has always been entirely too lovely for is own good, doesn't tell her to stop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jason isn't so easily impressed. Selina meets him in a back alley that, strictly speaking, neither of them should be in. It's long after the night lights of the city have swallowed up the dark, the neon catching the hard lines of his mask. </p><p>He moves towards her with an unsteady gait. He's been drinking. Bruce worries that he spends too much of his time doing that. </p><p>"I hear you're fucking my <em>dad</em>." He spits the last word like it's poison. "Heard you fucked him so good hat he decided to keep you. Doesn't make you special, doesn't make you my mum."</p><p>Selina raises an eyebrow. "Can't say I planned on becoming a parent anytime soon. I'll put you in hospital if you ever speak to me like that again, though."</p><p>He laughs, slurring out something she can't quite make out. She's gone before he can make any more of a fool of himself and Selina resolves not to tell Bruce about the encounter if Jason doesn't. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's easy to forget that when she's not kicking someone's teeth in, Cassie is a sweetheart. Selina's only met her out of uniform a handful of times and never one on one so she's a little surprised to find her waiting on the stoop when she comes up to the Manor one afternoon. </p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>Selina looks down at her as she climbs the steps to the front door. "Is Bruce in?"</p><p>"Out."</p><p>"Know when he'll be back?"</p><p>Cassie shakes her head. Selina lets herself in and calls out to let Alfred know it's her. The girl trots in behind her. </p><p>Woman. Cassie's got to be in her early twenties. Being a big kid isn't the same thing as being a child. </p><p>Cassie follows Selina all the way to the kitchen, hovering a few steps behind her, impatient. It's slightly eerie, Peter Pan's shadow trying to stitch itself back to the bottom of her feet. </p><p>"You alright there?" Selina asks, heading to the fridge for a glass of grapefruit juice and offering Cassie some. </p><p>Cassie accepts with a lot of overexcited nodding. "You're going to marry Batman."</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>"Hes very happy about it." Cassie says around a massive gulp of grapefruit juice. </p><p>The joyous honesty with which she divulges this news catches Selina off guard. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes." Cassie confirms. She drains the rest of her juice and her brows furrow in concentration. "Batman's my dad, but he's not my only dad."</p><p>Selina is still trying to process the fact that Bruce is being openly, expressively happy enough that his children have noticed. The sudden change of subject throws her. "Err...right."</p><p>"If you marry him, will you be my mum?"</p><p>The urge to scream in terror at the prospect of having to play parent to an adult she doesn't know terribly well is strong, but Selina just about manages to hold herself steady. "I mean..."</p><p>"You don't want to." Cassie infers, in the same voice one might use to discuss the weather. "Its fine, I don't need another mum." Her smile springs back. "Can I come see your cat sometime? I like cats."</p><p>"Sure." Selina says, thoroughly bemused. She empties the last of the grapefruit juice into Cassie's glass and watches her wolf it down just as fast as the first. She thinks she's going to enjoy getting to know this one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tim has no difficult questions about her hypothetical parenting skills. Considering the hand he's been dealt, he's surprisingly free of parental issues. He's also the one of Bruce's kids that Selina knows best and it doesn't even occur to her that anything might change between them following the engagement until he brings it up. </p><p>"You're not going to try to mother me, are you?" He asks with a sly smile, curled over a workbench in the cave. </p><p>Seina shudders. "Perish the thought."</p><p>They keep working in companionable silence. Nothing's going to change here. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More because he's so new than anything, Selina knows almost nothing about Duke. It doesn't help that he always seems to have somewhere else to be when she's around, either working in his room or out in the town, supposedly studying at the library. She doesn't really have a chance to get to know him until she deliberately drops into the seat to his right for one of Alfred's semi-regular family dinners. </p><p>"I'm Selina." She offers him a hand to shake. </p><p>He takes it. "Yeah, I know. Sorry we haven't haven't been introduced before. I just kinda..."</p><p>His grip is strong but his hands are shaking. He's shy. Bruce has never brought home a shy one before. </p><p>Over dinner, Selina teases the details of Duke's life out of him, starting with the small stuff and working upwards. He talks about school, he talks about saving up for xbox games and he bickers with Damian. </p><p>"You're astonishingly normal." Selina tells him as they're packing up the plates. </p><p>Duke laughs awkwardly. "Thanks? I guess my tragic backstory isn't quite as tragic as the rest of these guys'."</p><p>"You talking about us?" Dick asks. </p><p>"None of your business." Selina grins and flips him the bird. Bruce makes a vague noise about proper dinner table behaviour that no one listens to. </p><p>She turns back to Duke. "But you do have a tragic backstory?"</p><p>"Can't be a masked vigilante without one." There's a bite of something bitter and real lurking just below Duke's sarcasm and Selina is immediately sorry she asked. "My folks got hit by Joker toxin and never got better."</p><p>Oh. That's all kinds of rough. Selina can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Duke shrugs. "It's not your fault."</p><p>Selina makes a point of not joking around with Duke from then on and she never dares ask if he expects her to fill the role of his mother. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jason was a cakewalk compared to Damian Wayne. At least Jason doesn't have a living mother who's history with Bruce is ages old and complex. At least Jason doesn't view her as a threat. </p><p>"Oh. You're here." Damian greets Selina the same way almost every morning after she stays over, barging past her on his way to breakfast. </p><p>Hes always playing with some kind of weapon when she goes down to the cave, sharpening batarangs or using his crossbow to take potshots at the bales of hay they keep down there for the cow. "You want to watch yourself." He jeers when she steps within ten metres of him and promptly sends a projectile soaring through the air inches from her head. </p><p>"So should you." Selina mutters under her breath. She knows for a fact that the kid's aim is almost as good as Bruce's. </p><p>The trouble is, Damian is still very much a child. Flipping out at him would not be the same thing as flipping out at Jason. In a few year's time he's going to have to start being careful what he says to her but no way is Selina going to fight a thirteen year old. </p><p>"He's tougher than he looks." Tim assures her. </p><p>"That little shit deserves everything he's got coming to him." Jason agrees. </p><p>Dick casts a warning glare their way, then points in the general direction of Bruce's study. "Not worth it."</p><p>That's the truth of the matter. Damian is the golden boy, the heir apparent, and Bruce won't hear a word against him. </p><p>"He's still upset about being separated from his mother." Bruce insists when Selina suggests that maybe some form of discipline might be in order. </p><p>"You'll never get through to him." Alfred sighs. </p><p>Selina wakes up early one morning and finds Damian asleep on one of the drawing room sofas. He's perfectly relaxed, the scowl almost bled out of his face. Begrudgingly, she admits to herself that like this he's kind of adorable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She kisses Bruce hard, standing on a rooftop just outside the financial district. She doesn't care who sees. He could have died in that explosion, he probably should have. </p><p>"I'm fine, Selina." He assures her, but he kisses back with such fervour. </p><p>When they break apart, Huntress is still with them, in the dog house as far as Bruce is concerned. She should have bolted while they were distracted by each other but instead she's staring at them with a kind of awe. </p><p>The look in her eyes is somewhere between heartbreak and euphoria. Selina's seen both enough times to tell. For a moment, she wonders if Huntress and Bruce were ever a thing, but he's sure he would have told her if he was. </p><p>"Can I help you?" Selina cocks a brow in her direction."</p><p>"No. Yes. I'm sorry." Huntress lets out a tiny peal of giggles and promptly bursts into tears. </p><p>Selina looks at Bruce. He appears to be just as confused as she is. Evidently this is very out of character. </p><p>Huntress smiles through her tears, reaching underneath her domino mask and sending streaks of black out makeup streaming down her cheeks. "It's fine." She sobs. "Everything's wonderful."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'BatCat Week 2017' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have</p><p>Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:</p><p>&gt;Khaleeki: This is actually so cute and really accurate. I love the bit with Helena at the end!<br/>&gt;&gt;Merixcil: Thank you so much! &lt;3</p><p>&gt;Axandrela: This chapter was beautiful and adorable!!<br/>&gt;&gt;Merixcil: Thank you! :)</p><p>&gt;Rex501st: this was so good! Dick is always my favorite<br/>&gt;&gt;Merixcil: Thank you! Dick is always perfect</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>